


[DOODLE] *insert creative title here*

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angel John Constantine, Demon Gary Green, Fanart, Good Omens AU, I still cannot get Gary's hair right, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: im... imagine a constangreen good omens au
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: Fanart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[DOODLE] *insert creative title here*

**Author's Note:**

> im... imagine a constangreen good omens au

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gary is too cheerful for a demon but this AU is a lot more obscure because instead of Gary going for Holy Water. John just sets his eyes on Hell Fire I can't explain it


End file.
